


stars

by unnagi



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, dunno....just them hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnagi/pseuds/unnagi
Summary: Jean’s face is only a little flustered after two drinks - maybe he has been getting better, but Nino eggs him on as always, and he lets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> .......i love jean's eyes wth 
> 
> yea its just a short drabble thingy rip,,,i hope someone likes this

“Talk about unrequited love.”

Jean’s face is only a little flustered after two drinks - maybe he has been getting better, but Nino eggs him on as always, and he lets him.

“You definitely need more of this then,” Nino replies as he pours more wine for the both of them. He looks back up, and Jean is smiling for some reason. A lazy, amused smile under his sleepy eyes that’s too alluring for his own good. Nino almost finds his own lips arching up. _What’s he so happy about?_ _Well, whatever._ He quickly raises his camera and takes a shot of the tipsy blond. “Already drank the misery out of you?” He chuckles.

“Hmm.” Jean fetched his glass, swirling it with trivial interest. “Guess so,” he murmured and took another sip.

Nino checks the photo he just took. Jean always looked his best under warm lighting - or any other kind of light, for that matter. “You looked like you were in your happy place, that’s all.”

“Really?” his blush only worsened.

“Yeah - just then.”

Jean says nothing. For once, Nino’s mind pulls a blank on his friend. What’s the deal with him? He watched Jean drink and talk with a subtle smile, making no attempt to explain himself as the night withered. Walked the drunk man back home (Nino walked, the drunk man scrambled), right to the couch inside his living room. With a soft voice, Jean mumbles something about Nino as he slumped down.

“What was that?”

Jean hums lazily. “Stay.”

The other man contemplates it for a moment, and finds himself throwing a thin blanket over Jean. “Whatever the king says.” He grins at him, and walks away. He switches off the lights and opens up the curtains. The city below is bustling, lights pulsing along its streets, but the sky is a vacuous patch of black.

“Pranetta,” Jean mumbles quietly.

“Pranetta?”

“Hm…”

 

When they see each other again, Jean specifically requests a cafe in Badon as rendezvous. Nino takes the seat facing Jean, it’s a setting only too familiar. The appetising scent of coffee stirred in the air, and soft piano fades in and out of his mind. He orders himself a chocolate sundae. Jean orders...something, too - he was too busy watching the blond to listen. Despite Jean’s mellow expression, he is slightly flustered.

“Busy day?” Nino asks.

Jean moves his elbow over the table and rests the side of his head on his palm. “Sure,” he shrugs lightly and smiles.

Nino wonders again. About Jean’s smile, Pranetta, and now this cafe. He turns on the camera with the intent of take a few shots of his friend - supposedly to help him think. Looking into the viewfinder, he could focus much better like that, with Jean’s indifferent eyes on the screen, and a slight curl of his lips - it’s almost a smirk, Nino presses the shutter halfway down and savours the moment.

“Gonna take it or what?” Jean’s voice wakes him up. He loosens the pressure on the shutter and places the camera down. “Huh. ‘Guess not,” Jean comments.

“You ruined the moment, you know?” he leans in closer and observes the blond with his own eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Jean apologises half-heartedly.

He brushes it off with a wave of hand. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh.” Jean exclaims as though something just came across his mind. “It’s not that big of a deal, but I figured I should tell you when I’m sober.” His face reddens considerably.

“Let’s hear it.” Nino’s eyes flick up in curiosity. He’s a bit amused by the other man’s blush, too.

“I guess I really like you, Nino.” Jean announces it without any pretense, and Nino can’t help but chuckle at his lack of a damn while hiding his surprise.

He manages to return to his cool demeanor without losing too much of himself. “Yeah, I like you too.”

“Cool.” Jean grins. “The chief is making me visit Pranetta again. To see how they’re dealing with the new found wealth and whatnot. You should swing by too, if you’ve got time.”

“Pranetta, huh?”

“Weren’t you sulking about the night sky in Badon before?”

“Was I? I’ll take you up on that offer, then.”

Nothing really changes between them even after that declaration of “like”. Just a tad more intimacy. Nino supposes it’s only natural, since they’ve always liked each other anyway, just as Pranetta’s night sky has never been devoid of stars. 


End file.
